EL NACIMIENTO DE LA MUERTE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: ESCRITO PARA EL CONCURSO DEL 16 DE DICIEMBRE EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK "DOUJINSHIS GRELLIAM EN ESPAÑOL" EN CONMEMORACIÓN POR EL NACIMIENTO DEL GRELLIAM. EL PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS DE WILLIAM CÓMO SHINIGAMI, EPOCA DE ESTUDIANTES. Un cumpleaños, un año más de vida, un año más de condena o tal vez sea un año menos para redimirse, todo depende de los anteojos con que se vea.


ESCRITO PARA EL CONCURSO DEL 16 DE DICIEMBRE EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK "DOUJINSHIS GRELLIAM EN ESPAÑOL" EN CONMEMORACIÓN POR EL NACIMIENTO DEL GRELLIAM.

EL PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS DE WILLIAM CÓMO SHINIGAMI, EPOCA DE ESTUDIANTES.

…

* * *

Un cumpleaños, un año más de vida, un año más de condena o tal vez sea un año menos para redimirse, todo depende del cristal con el que se mira o los anteojos con los que se vea.

Cuando estaba vivo, no recuerda ningún cumpleaños feliz, su nacimiento no resultaba un motivo de celebración. Durante su infancia sólo puede recordar a su padre gritando y a su madre llorando, no hay regalos ni invitados, él se esconde en un viejo armario esperando a que la tormenta termine. No es que las golpizas le tocaran a él también, pero con un padre tan estricto y violento, lo mejor era mantener distancia.

...

–Will~–llamó el pellirrojo entusiasta quien abrazaba al moro por detrás. William frunce el ceño, después de aprobar su examen Grell se ha tornado más molesto que de costumbre y para empeorar las cosas el nuevo segador escarlata se ha propuesto investigar TODO acerca de su "ídolo" William T. Spears, lo más reciente había sido la divulgación de su segundo nombre.

William se tensa inmediatamente y detiene su lectura, a caso Grell ¿no sabe que está prohibido armar escándalos en la biblioteca?

–¿Qué sucede? – responde incómodo ante la efusiva muestra de afecto.

–Will, ¿cómo puedes estar tan antipático el día de hoy?, ¡deberías estar feliz!

–No sé de qué estás hablando– se pone de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

–Will, sabes muy bien que día es hoy– claro que William o sabía pero fingió demencia. Esto había ocurrido hace tantos años que ya lo había olvidado.

–Vamos Will, nadie olvida su cumpleaños, tenemos que festejarlo– exclamó el pelirrojo mostrando todos sus dientes filosos.

–Eso es ridículo, el celebrar el nacimiento de alguien no tiene relevancia demás de que nosotros NO estamos vivos, hace mucho que morimos, ya no cumplimos años.

Grell hizo un puchero.

–No entiendo porqué siempre eres tan aguafiestas Will, te arrugaras muy pronto. Vamos conozco un buen lugar para celebrar– Grell tomó a William por el antebrazo y prácticamente lo arrastró al mundo humano.

La cara de William era de pocos amigos, de hecho, quienes vieron al par no entendían cómo alguien tan entusiasta como Grell podía ser amigo de alguien tan antipático y amargado como Spears.

…

–¿Sabes Will, yo recuerdo que cuando era niño, en mi cumpleaños mi madre siempre compraba pastel, salía temprano por la mañana y me despertaba cantando alguna absurda canción infantil– dijo el pelirrojo con ensoñación mientras recordaba. William suspiró resignado , al parecer Grell no estaba dispuesto a rendirse con esta tontería de festejar su cumpleaños.

–Yo no tenía muchos amigos pero siempre recibí obsequios y mamá me hacía sentir especial.

–Grell Sutcliff, nunca celebré mi nacimiento en vida y mucho menos lo haré ahora– William se soltó del férreo agarre del pelirrojo. Grell hizo un puchero.

–Will, para mí tú eres muy importante y el hecho de que nacieras me dio la oportunidad de conocerte.

–No puedo creer que nunca te festejaran tu cumpleaños, me imagino a un inocente niño solitario. Permíteme celebrar este día contigo, después de todo somos amigos.

–¡Basta Grell Sutcliff! Mi infancia no es de tu incumbencia. Dijiste que me llevarías a algún estúpido lugar humano para conmemorar mi nacimiento ¿no es sí? Sigo esperando– William se dio por vencido, quizá no sería tan malo. Además de que la muerte roja no se daría por vencido. Los ojos de Grell se iluminaron.

…

–Feliz cumpleaños, estoy realmente feliz de estar contigo en este día especial– Grell besó la mejilla de William y le entregó un paquete.

–Un obsequio– murmuró William mientras sostenía el envoltorio rojo.

–Vamos, ábrelo– dijo Grell con entusiasmo juntando sus manos en algún tipo de oración. Un agenda, una de muy buena calidad y un bolígrafo, William mantuvo su fachada de indiferencia pero interiormente sonrió con legítima felicidad.

…

Había sido una mala noche para el pequeño Will, otra pelea, el niñito durmió orando a Dios porque se detuviera pronto.

Una suave mano acarició el pálido rostro del niño, este abrió los ojos con sobresalto, al ver que se trataba de su madre este sonrió tranquilo.

La mujer tenía un enorme pastel en sus manos, olía delicioso. " ¿comer en la cama?" esto no le hubiera gustado para nada a su padre, pero el no estaba, se había ido a trabajar.

–Feliz cumpleaños Will. Te amo– su madre lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó con amor en la frente.

Ese fue el mejor cumpleaños del que William tiene memoria.

….

* * *

ESTA FUE UNA MUY BREBE HISTORIA, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. Y POR SI ALGUIEN ME PREGUNTA LA FECHA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE WIRU PUEEEESSS, NO LO SÉ, NO SE ME OCURRIO NINGUNA XP, SOY TERRIBLE, LO DEJO A SU ELECCIÓN XD.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
